Simon Said  Missing Scene
by CBloom2
Summary: Missing scene after Sam's vision of Tracy jumping from the dam. From both boys pov. Plenty of h/c...
1. Chapter 1

**So another of my older stories. **

**This is a kind of missing scene from 'Simon Said' – one of my favourite episodes ever – set just after Sam had the vision of Tracy with after effects etc – from Sam and Dean's perspective (individually)**

**Slight spoilers for that episode.**

**I still don't own them; just borrow them to play with their emotions.**

**Simon Said – Missing Scene**

"Argh!"

Sam came out of his vision with a cry of pain. He held his head in his hands. He was certain that his head was actually splitting in two. He threw his head back, in the vain hope of throwing the pain away.

"Sam!" He heard Dean shout.

He couldn't look at him. He started to bring his knees up towards his chest, trying to curl up in a ball in an attempt to ease the throbbing pain.

"Sam!" Dean's voice sounded more urgent now. He felt the car slow to a stop. Thank God. He frantically tried to open the door – why? He didn't know. He felt and heard the drivers door slam, "Sam!" But he couldn't focus on anything but the agony in his head. The two visions that he'd had that day had been the worst – but this last one…

He managed to open the door and swing his legs out. He wanted to get out and run… far away…but he knew that his legs wouldn't carry him. Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder, "Sam, hey…hey what…?"

Sam managed to glance at his brother, through the haze of pain, "That really hurt Dean," he whispered.

He felt Dean pat his shoulder lightly, "Yeah I got that…" he replied, his voice loaded with concern.

Sam let his head drop forward, "I saw Tracy…she jumped…the dam…"

"What!" A cry emanated from behind him. Andy. He'd forgotten about their passenger. The shout made Sam's head pound even more. So much so that his stomach started to roll and before he knew what was happening, he had fallen out of the car onto his knees – bringing up everything that he had eaten that day – which was not much, "Ah Sammy…" he heard the soft comforting voice and felt the familiar rubbing on his back, trying to soothe him.

Sam was aware of Andy, stumbling out of the car, "We've got to do something…he has death visions…I know he does…we can't just stand here…it's Tracy!" He stammered, causing Sam to wince a little and close his eyes against the agony.

Then he managed to get himself together a little and look up at Andy. He saw the panic etched on his friends face, "I know how you feel Andy…but at the moment…I don't think I could move even if I wanted to," he admitted. He caught a glimpse of his brothers' face, concern evident for all to see.

"You don't know how I feel, you can't possibly know…It's not your…" Andy began.

Sam watched as Dean stepped over to Andy, and put a hand on his shoulder, "Dude, chill."

Sam stood slowly, thankful that the drummer in his head was taking a bit of a rest. He leaned against the car for support, "I do know…" he began quietly, almost a whisper, "I had dreams about my girlfriend being killed – but I didn't do anything about it…I didn't understand…" Sam took a deep breath; "I didn't know…" he finished in a whisper.

"Sam," he had been aware that his brother had moved over towards him again, but he hadn't realised just how close he was to him. The concern in Dean's voice caused Sam to look at him. He could see the anxiousness on his face and immediately felt guilty for putting that look there.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Andy looking from him to Dean in confusion, "Sam," Andy urged wanting Sam to finish.

Sam broke his connection with Dean and turned to Andy, whose expression turned from confusion to concern when he saw that Sam's eyes were full with tears, "I lost her. Exactly the way I had dreamt it. It wasn't until a few months later that I realised that they were more than just dreams." Sam stopped and swallowed hard.

He felt Dean take another step towards him, on hand to support him if he needed it. Sam smiled at Dean in gratitude. It was good to have his big brother back after those few months of him being swallowed up with grief and guilt after their fathers' death.

He took another deep breath to steady his nerves and swallow away the tears.

"I'm sorry Sam," he heard Andy say. Sam nodded, then turned back towards the car, "Let's…"

Another stab of pain flared behind his eyes. He put his head in his hands and leaned on the car, "Argh…"

He felt the familiar steadying hand on his back – the warmth from the touch spreading through him.

Almost as quickly as it came the pain receded.

He opened his eyes to see Dean's anxious face, "There isn't much time," he gasped out.

Dean nodded his understanding as he helped Sam back into the car…

**Well that was chapter 1.**

**I've got a chapter written from Deans POV about the same scene. **

**Is it worth posting it do you think? Please review and let me know.**

**Thank you in advance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apologies for the length of time it's taken to post this. Just after writing it my computer battery died! It was terrible! I have now got a new one, so I am back in business! Hope someone will still read it!**

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts for the last chapter, it really means a lot.**

**By popular demand, well at least a couple of you asked, here is chapter 2. It's from Dean's pov - I hope I have managed to get it all in the right order, apologies if I get it a little bit wrong.**

**Still don't own them.**

**Simon Said – Missing Scene**

**Chapter 2**

"Argh!"

"Sam?" Dean threw a glance at his brother, who had his head thrown back with the heels of his hands pressing into his eyes.

"Is he having a vision?" Andy asked, from his position in the back of the car.

Dean began to slow the car down, "Yeah, looks like it – but it's never been this bad before."

"It looks rough…" Andy stated.

Dean nodded as he slowed the car to a crawl.

"ARGH!" Dean heard his brother's pained gasp as he began to come out of his vision, but Dean knew that wouldn't be the end of it.

Sam was holding his head as if he was trying to keep it on, or so it looked like to Dean.

"Sam!" Dean shouted as he brought the car to a stop. He was knotted up with concern for his little brother. The vision about the woman in the gas station earlier had taken a lot out of Sam – this one seemed ten times worse.

Dean was shocked out of his musings, when Sam tried to curl into himself, still clutching at his head, breathing erratically, "Sam!" His voice sounded urgent, even to him, but he needed to get to his brother. He threw the car into park and jumped out of his seat before the car had even settled to a proper stop. He rounded the back of the car just in time to see Sam drag his door open, then swing his legs out of the car, but he didn't make it any further. He was still holding his head but his breathing sounded easier. Dean leant down and put his hand on Sam's shoulder, "Sam hey – hey- what…?"

He saw Sam pull his gaze up to meet his. Dean felt slightly nauseous when he saw the pain lingering in his little brothers' eyes. God he'd give anything to take that away from him.

"That one really hurt Dean…" He heard Sam whisper.

He patted the stricken young mans' shoulder, "I got that," he replied, unable to keep the fear and concern out of his voice. Dean ran a hand through his hair. This sucked. He hated seeing Sam in so much pain and being able to do nothing.

He watched as Sam tried to pull himself together. Unconsciously, he moved a bit closer to Sam, should he need him.

His breath caught when he saw Sam drop his head to his chest in exhaustion, "I saw Tracy…she jumped…the dam…"

"What?" He'd almost forgotten that Andy was still in the back of the car. Evidently, so had Sam – the shock of Andy's voice sent him to his knees throwing up everything that he'd eaten that day. 'Not much' Dean noted as he watched his sibling retch painfully, "Aww Sammy…"

He just wanted to gather his brother into his arms and take him away from all this, but he contented himself with rubbing Sam's tense back, in the vain hope of offering some sort of comfort.

Dean looked up when he heard a car door slam and saw an irate and panicked Andy stalking round the car.

"We've got to do something! He has death visions…I know he does…we can't just stand here…its Tracy!"

"I know how you feel Andy – but at the moment I don't think I could move, even if I wanted to," Dean heard the exhaustion in Sam's voice.

He cast an anxious glance towards his brother – he looked awful. He was so pale and the lines of pain around his eyes and forehead were still visible. Dean just wanted to get his little brother the hell away from this town – from this hunt – but he knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"You don't know how I feel…you can't possibly…It's not your…"

Dean saw Sam sigh and rub his obviously still aching head. He stepped over to Andy, "Dude, chill…" was all he said.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam slowly trying to stand, using the Impala to help keep him upright. Again his feet seemed to move on their own, so that he was near his brother.

"I do know," Dean barely heard his brothers' voice, "I had dreams about my girlfriend being killed – but I did nothing about it…I didn't understand…I didn't know…" he finished in an anguished whisper.

"Sam?" Dean questioned gently. Sam had already been through enough he didn't need all this too. He saw Sam shake his head gently.

"Sam…" he heard Andy – urging Sam to finish what he started.

Dean's stomach lurched when he saw the unshed tears fill Sam's eyes.

"I lost her. Exactly the way I dreamt it. It wasn't until a few months later that I realised that they were more than just dreams!"

Dean found himself moving even closer to Sam – ready, if needed. Sam smiled at him in gratitude.

"I'm sorry Sam," Dean heard Andy say. He let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding. He watched his brother as he nodded at Andy and turned slowly towards the car. Satisfied that Sam was basically ok, Dean began to make his way back to the driver's side. He didn't get far before, "Argh!" he heard Sam cry.

He raced back to his brother – his stomach doing somersaults as he saw Sam gripping his hair and leaning on the car. How many more of these could his little brother cope with? They were going to kill him – Dean was certain of that. He placed himself behind Sam, softly laying a hand on his back in support.

Almost as quickly as it had started, the vision seemed to recede. Dean moved himself round to get a good look at Sam's face. His brother opened his eyes, squinting, still in obvious pain.

Dean was getting used to seeing that pain filled gaze – but he didn't like it – not one bit!

"There's not much time…" Sam breathed.

Dean nodded – they needed to move…now!

**So that's it. Any good? Tried from Deans pov but not sure if I achieved it. Please review and let me know if I got it right or not. But if not, be gentle – I'm sensitive you know!**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
